Fang-A-Thon
by LizAMWriter
Summary: Tony and Abby invade Gibbs' house on Halloween night. They draw Gibbs into watching vampire movies as part of 24 hours of Fang-A-Thon on television. A full moon casting its spell, the seductive lure of vampire tales, and playful nibbles lead to a night the three will never forget. PWP, NSFW, HEA, first time Gibbs/Abby/Tony.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fang-A-Thon

Author: LizAMWriter

Rating:

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from the world of NCIS, which is owned by Donald Bellisario. I do not own NCIS, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Abby Sciuto, or Anthony DiNozzo. This story is a work of fiction and not intended to be part of the "official canon" of the series. The plot, such as it is, is mine. I am not making any money off of writing fanfiction, this story included. No copyright infringement is intended.

Title Disclaimer: I've seen the term "Fang-A-Thon" being used for True Blood blogs and fandoms. I'm sure there are other entities who have used the term as well. It seemed to be the perfect name for an all-day and all-night vampire movie fest, so I'm borrowing the term and using it gently, and I promise to return it to TB fans (and also to any other entities who happened to have used the term) once I'm done.

Summary: Tony and Abby invade Gibbs' house on Halloween night. They draw Gibbs into watching vampire movies as part of 24 hours of Fang-A-Thon on television. A full moon casting its spell, the seductive lure of vampire tales, and playful nibbles lead to a night the three will never forget. PWP, NSFW, HEA, first time Gibbs/Abby/Tony.

Notes: So I'm a month or two late for Halloween this year; that's just the way life has been lately. Enjoy this little story borne of a plot bunny gone wild. As always, the version posted here is edited to comply with the rating requirements. For the full version of this story and others, please see my profile for details on where to find them. I know the "movie night" theme has been done (and done so well!) by many fine authors on this site, and I just couldn't resist adding my spin on it.

Fang-A-Thon

"Tony! There you are!"

Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo looked up from the report he was re-reading for the tenth time. He saw his favorite forensic scientist, Abby Sciuto, walking rapidly toward him. Her purposeful steps sounded dull against the carpet, even with the combat boots she wore. Tony's eyes took in her appearance with a practiced eye, appreciating the dark red knit blouse and the black skirt which was about a centimeter from being too short to wear to work.

Abby stood in front of his desk and put her hands on her hips, looking down at him expectantly. Tony took a quick glance around the bullpen: everyone had left. The surprise on his face showed, and Abby's expression softened.

"Tony, how long have you been working on that report?" The scientist asked gently.

"Oh, uh, I guess," he looked at his watch, "three hours?" Tony let the papers drop to his desk and then rubbed his face with his hands. It was a little before eight, and, now that he thought about it, he vaguely recollected McGee and Bishop mumbling their "see-you-laters" an hour or so earlier.

"Are you at a stopping point?" Abby walked over to McGee's desk and helped herself to his chair. She twirled around a couple of times, grinning wildly at the puzzled look on the agent's face. "You forgot."

Tony felt he had no choice but to appear affronted. "Of course I didn't forget!" he said around a forced laugh. The skepticism showed on her face, so he knitted his eyebrows together in exaggeration and said, "Forgot what?"

Abby's giggle lit up her countenance, and she lifted herself gracefully out of McGee's chair. She tugged on Tony's arm until he stood before her. Looking up at him, she felt petite, and had to force away the urge to snuggle up against him. She loved his eyes, and got delicious zings in her stomach whenever he was close to her.

Tony's gaze took in her face, and then his eyes went to the black choker she wore. It had a blood-red ruby in the center, and it caught the light from his computer, making the choker seem other-worldly.

"Oh, right! Fang-A-Thon!" It occurred to Tony as he studied Abby's neck a bit too long that it was Friday night – Halloween night – and he had promised Abby he would accompany her into a foray of the ultimate marathon on cable. Fang-A-Thon was a 24-hour vampire movie spectacular, a veritable buffet of the undead, ranging from comedic Draculas to classic ones with every representation in between.

And he was very late. Oops.

"Sorry, Abbs. I've been trying to finalize this report, but it doesn't seem to be coming along very well." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Bela Lugosi should be able to cure that," she stated with an emphatic nod. "Come on, Tony. Staring at those papers isn't going to make it any better. I did up my whole apartment in honor of Fang-A-Thon."

"You should never keep a lady waiting, DiNozzo."

Tony and Abby turned at the same time toward their boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He strode into the bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand.

"Gibbs!" Abby's smile was genuine and she hopped over to his desk, her pigtails swishing around her face.

Gibbs put the coffee cup down and looked at the animated scientist. He smiled wryly at her, definitively trying to ignore the creamy skin of her long legs. "What's up, Abbs?"

"It's Halloween, Gibbs."

"Yeah," he said nothing further, cocking his head to the side.

Abby's face fell a bit. "Do you have plans?"

He gestured to a dozen or so files stacked up on his desk. "No plans…work."

Abby pursed her lips, but before she could say anything in reply, Tony had stepped up beside her and put a heavy arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe the Boss just wants a little peace and quiet," he murmured gently. Tony didn't know how Gibbs felt about Halloween, but he couldn't imagine any holiday centered around kids would rank high on Jethro's favorite activities.

It probably brought back too many painful memories.

Abby suddenly seemed to understand, because she ducked her head and blushed a bit. Tony removed his arm from her shoulder and moved away from the pair.

Gibbs cleared his throat, wishing his two subordinates would just leave him to get through the case reviews, but they made no move to leave. "So, what are you two doing? Going to a party?" He tried to make it sound nonchalant, but he did not want to consider why he thought anything of them spending time together outside of work.

_Professional interest only, damn it._

"Actually, no. The last Halloween party may have gotten a bit out of control, and we may have been banned from using the warehouse on Camilla Court." Abby's severely abbreviated explanation garnered her twin looks of concern and contemplation from the two men. She bit her lip; feeling like she was in trouble with Gibbs and Tony felt deliciously dangerous. She liked it.

"Abby and I are going to feast on Fang-A-Thon," Tony said, doing his best Bela Lugosi imitation voice. He flicked off his computer monitor and set his phone to go to voicemail.

Abby giggled and Gibbs frowned. "What the hell is a Fang-A-Thon?" he asked, thinking that he would be sorry for asking.

"It's 24 hours of vampire movies, Gibbs. The stuff of legend," Abby explained, her eyes wide with drama.

Gibbs' eyebrows rose. _Yup, sorry for asking_. "There are enough vampire movies to fill that much time?"

Tony had been packing his gear bag, but he looked up in surprise. "Surely you've seen _Dead and Loving It._"

Gibbs just gave his subordinate agent a level look.

"_Buffy the Vampire Slayer?_"

Again silence. Abby had been watching the exchange silently, and amusement was on her features.

Tony seemed to be genuinely astounded. "_Twilight_? _Vampire in Vegas_? Ok, for sure _Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter_?"

Jethro shook his head, and then murmured in a faux-conspiratorial voice to Abby, "Can you help him get a life?"

Abby smiled sweetly. "If you join us for Fang-A-Thon." She didn't know she was going to offer for Gibbs to join them until she said it, but then she considered what an _awesome_ idea it actually was. Her enthusiasm had her eyes widening and she bounced on the heels of her feet.

Gibbs was already shaking his head. "Nope. Got plenty to do right here." He took a healthy swig from his coffee cup, sat down, and made a point of opening the first file on the stack. After a few moments of silence, he looked up and both Tony and Abby were giving him pouty lips and puppy-dog eyes.

Jethro rolled his own eyes in return. Tony's pouty face he could handle, but Abby's?

Abby knew Gibbs couldn't say _no_ to her when she brought out her pouty face. She used it sparingly, not wanting him to grow immune to its effects. Tonight though, Abby was delighted by the prospect of spending the evening between Gibbs and Tony watching vampire movies. Her heart rate sped up thinking about getting to partake in a little nibble here, and a little nibble there. _Mmm._

Gibbs closed the file with more force than necessary. He stood up, grabbed his jacket, keys, and coffee. "Fine. Fang-A-Thon it is. But at my place, not Abby's."

Abby and Tony grinned at one another as they followed Jethro to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fang-A-Thon

Author: LizAMWriter

Rating: M

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from the world of NCIS, which is owned by Donald Bellisario. I do not own NCIS, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Abby Sciuto, or Anthony DiNozzo. This story is a work of fiction and not intended to be part of the "official canon" of the series. The plot, such as it is, is mine. I am not making any money off of writing fanfiction, this story included. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 2

"Trick or treat, Boss!"

Gibbs had driven straight home to tidy up and put the coffee on, but his two subordinates made stops at their apartments before Tony picked Abby up on the way to Gibbs' house. Now, they stood on his front porch, looking like a couple of overgrown kids. Tony wore black jeans, a long sleeve white cotton shirt, and a black cape which he draped dramatically around his face. Only his eyes were visible. Jethro noticed, not for the first time, how deep DiNozzo's hazel eyes could appear after night fell.

Abby had changed into a much more practical outfit than what she had worn to work. She donned black capris and an oversized Vampyre Heart band t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and she refreshed her make-up when she made the pit stop at her apartment.

Gibbs turned up one side of his mouth in mild amusement and stepped back to let his wayward subordinates in the inner sanctum, observing them out of habit. The expression on Abby's face had him intrigued and battling the green-eyed monster in a fraction of a second: her countenance revealed open longing as she watched Tony playfully whirl the cape around his body. Jethro glanced back at the door as he pushed it closed, and when he turned to look at Abby again, she gave him a toothy smile, all traces of her thoughts wiped away.

"Abby, you should have brought some decorations from your place." Tony dropped the bag he had been holding near the couch and addressed Gibbs. "You should see her apartment, Boss. Serious vamp territory."

"Yeah, Gibbs, you should see my den of despair; my haven of hellacious undead; my…"

Gibbs cut her off before she really got going. He moved to her and put an arm around her waist, immediately liking how she fit tucked into his side. Taking the grocery bag from her he said, "I believe you, Abbs. Want some cocoa?"

She nodded.

"DiNozzo, coffee?"

Tony was trying out different spots on the couch, trying to find the area he would deem "his seat" for the evening. He patted the cushion he sat on and nodded distractedly. "Thanks."

Abby shook her head and followed Gibbs into the kitchen. While Gibbs poured two coffees and put the kettle on for Abby's cocoa, she was unpacking the grocery bag. She carefully laid out microwave popcorn bags, ranch dressing powder, and special popcorn butter. Gibbs watched her move with an easy familiarity around his kitchen; he loved that she was comfortable in his space.

He loved a lot more than that about her, if he were honest with himself. Leroy Jethro Gibbs had finally found a woman he was attracted to again, but in his darker moments he imagined that the one way he would like to know her was unattainable. As Abby watched the popcorn rise in the microwave, she bit her lip. That innocent action had Gibbs thinking all kinds of inappropriate thoughts, so he grabbed the two coffee cups and went back out to the living room.

Tony flipped through the channels until he found the one showcasing Fang-A-Thon. The short drive from Abby's apartment to Gibbs' house wasn't short enough. He found himself staring at the raven-haired beauty every time he had to stop at a light or stop sign. Even in her casual clothes, she was a temptation to him. More frequently over the past few months he felt sparks between them when they were together. However, as Gibbs walked into the living room and put a steaming cup of coffee in front of him, he reminded himself why Abby was off limits.

Gibbs already staked a claim on her, whether or not Abby knew it or acknowledged it.

"Thanks, Boss," Tony murmured, reaching for the cup. He turned to face Gibbs when the other man took a seat next to him. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds. Tony was unsure of what Gibbs' calculating gaze was about, but a scream on the TV had both men looking over to the entertainment center.

"Ok, popcorn is ready!" Abby meandered into the room with a giant bowl of popcorn cradled in one arm and her hot cocoa in the other. She set the popcorn and her drink on the coffee table and took her seat between Gibbs and Tony. Abby had no idea what she had missed, but there was just the slightest bit of tension between the two men. It didn't feel like hinky tension…just tension.

She was used to the healthy and motivating sexual tension between her and the men at either side of her, but the vibe she was getting off of them tonight was putting her off her game. She decided it was time for some redirection. "Ok, boys, time to vamp out!" She reached over and took the remote control from Tony.

"Hey!" he protested, trying to grab it back. "We agreed that I was driving tonight."

"Yeah, _your car_, Tony. I get to work the remote." Abby held the instrument in question out of Tony's reach. Suddenly, another warm hand folded around hers and the controller was being taken from her. She turned to Gibbs. "Hey!"

Gibbs chuckled. "Don't dish it if you can't take it, Abbs." He stuck the remote between his thigh and the armrest. He had watched TV with both of them before, and hated that they jumped between channels during commercials. "One channel tonight."

Abby and Tony looked at each other with faux grimaces.

"Fine," Tony crossed his arms and leaned forward so he could see Gibbs. "Abby and I will just have to occupy ourselves during commercials."

"Hey, _The Lost Boys_ is starting. Gibbs, can you turn up the sound?"

Gibbs did as Abby requested. After a few moments, the three of them settled in, grabbing handfuls of popcorn from the community bowl and sipping their respective warm beverages.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

An hour into the movie, Gibbs had to admit that the story was holding his attention better than he thought it would. At the commercial break, he stood up, stretched, and excused himself to the rest room.

Abby leaned back against the soft couch cushion for a moment, and then turned her body to the right so she was facing DiNozzo, who had been propping himself up with his arm on the armrest.

"Do you think he likes this?" she asked quietly.

Tony's look of surprise was genuine. It didn't occur to him that anyone would not like vampire movies on Halloween.

"I mean," Abby went on, "do you think this is different enough that it doesn't hurt?"

Understanding dawned in Tony's eyes. This was what he loved most about Abby: her heart was always in the right place, especially when she was thinking about Gibbs. Tony leaned into her, his left arm across the back of the sofa and the knuckles of his right hand brushed against her cheek.

"I think tonight is perfect," he murmured.

Abby's face heated, and she swallowed around her suddenly dry throat. Had it always been so hot in Gibbs' house?

Too soon, Tony pulled away, and a fraction of a second later Gibbs took his place at her left side once again. Abby snapped out of her hazy thoughts and resituated herself so she was facing the television. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the tight expression on Jethro's face. The silence between them was awkward as they refocused on the movie.

Gibbs tried not to grind his teeth in frustration. When he returned to the living room, he was not at all happy to see Tony and Abby in such an intimate position. Hell, Tony looked like he wanted to kiss Abby, and Abby had looked like she would let him. Gibbs rarely had moments of self-pity, but he began to wonder if maybe Abby's invitation to join them for movie night was more because she didn't want him to be alone than because she really wanted his company.

After all, it was crystal clear to him that he was the third wheel of the evening. He didn't like that feeling at all, and was just about to make an excuse to go down to the basement when Abby leaned into his personal space.

"Gibbs?"

"Hmm?" he tried not to let the sultry voice in his ear cloud his judgment. He needed to get away _now_.

"Cuddle with me." Abby put her head on his shoulder, and scooted herself closer so she was pressed against his side.

Gibbs looked down at the top of her head, and, against his better judgment, he put his arm around her. She settled more firmly against him. Jethro glanced over at Tony, unsure of how he felt about the look of tenderness that crossed the junior agent's face. The easy smile that Tony threw his way confused him even more. Gibbs returned with a tentative grin of his own before facing the television.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Abby startled out of a dreamless sleep. She straightened quickly, blinking so her eyes would adjust to the darkened living room. Her neck protested her rapid movements, and as she rolled her head and shoulders to loosen the muscles, she became aware of several things.

The television was still on, but the volume had been turned down. The original _Dracula_ was just starting, which made the time about midnight.

Gibbs or Tony must have turned the lamp lights off, because the room was shrouded in the eerie bluish-grey glow of the television.

Tony dozed, delicately snoring as his head was back against the couch cushion. Abby grimaced; his neck would be horribly stiff when he woke up. She registered a warmth on her hand and looked down, smiling. Tony's hand rested atop hers, and every so often he would squeeze her fingers, as if to make sure she was still there. His face was so young when he slept, free of the shadows they chased every day.

"Did you enjoy your nap?"

Abby's eyes closed and she stifled the groan of pleasure that welled up within her. Gibbs' voice, the low and growl-like timbre that it was, had her insides turning to liquid in broad daylight. It was intoxicating and arousing as hell during the anonymity and silkiness of night. Gibbs' hand gently squeezed her shoulder, gradually applying more pressure to ease the seized muscles beneath his capable grip.

"Gosh, Jethro," Abby did groan as he worked a particularly stubborn knot. Her eyes flew to his when she realized what she said.

His grin was wide and his blue eyes were tender. Her breath caught in her throat.

There was no mistaking the heat between them. With the hand still on Abby's shoulder, Gibbs guided her so that she faced him more fully. She slipped her hand out from under Tony's.

"Abby, this is probably a terrible idea," Gibbs whispered. He thought of little else except smashing his lips to hers, but he did have the presence of mind to give her a way out, if she wanted one. She looked beautiful to him in that moment. Her eyes were dark with unmistakable desire, her breaths quickened.

"Probably. Terrible," she whispered back, but she didn't think it was a terrible idea at all. She reached up and fisted the US Marines t-shirt Gibbs wore, as if afraid he would move away.

Jethro cupped her cheek, tilting her head to the angle that suited him. Her lips parted and she looked like she wanted to say something.

Before she could, however, Tony's sleep-infused voice broke the moment.

"What did I miss?"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fang-A-Thon

Author: LizAMWriter

Rating: M

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from the world of NCIS, which is owned by Donald Bellisario. I do not own NCIS, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Abby Sciuto, or Anthony DiNozzo. This story is a work of fiction and not intended to be part of the "official canon" of the series. The plot, such as it is, is mine. I am not making any money off of writing fanfiction, this story included. No copyright infringement is intended.

Other Disclaimer: The movie line Tony quotes is from the original 1931 Dracula movie. It is not my line: I'm only borrowing it because I would love to hear Tony say that line in a deep, sexy, Bela Lugosi voice.

Revision Note: I have revised Chapter Three to glide more smoothly into Chapters Four and Five, so the last part of this chapter has changed. Thank you to the reviewer who pointed out that Gibbs should also be inviting Tony upstairs…I agree and incorporated it into the revised transition/ending. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

As Tony gradually shook off the daze of his nocturnal respite, he had stretched and started speaking before he looked over to his movie-watching companions for the evening.

"What did I miss?"

What he saw made him rub his eyes just to make sure he still wasn't dreaming. Abby was practically in Gibbs' lap, and the way he was staring at her…

Tony jumped up, not sure if he was intending to ruin the moment between his friends or if his bladder really was about to burst. Either way, Abby released Gibbs' shirt and scooted to the far end of the couch. She gave Tony a tight, exaggerated smile.

"Bathroom," he mumbled before he walked away.

Gibbs thought the blush that stained Abby's cheeks was adorable, but he didn't know what to make of her reaction to DiNozzo's clearly annoyed one. This evening was getting way out of hand. He started the evening feeling like a third wheel, and now he was wishing he could drag Abby upstairs and leave Tony to sleep on his couch.

Suddenly, Gibbs pictured Abby looking at Tony with longing when they first arrived. He was unsure of what it meant, what he – they – ultimately wanted, but he was too astute to pretend that Abby's attraction to both of them didn't stir something inside him. He swallowed around the sensation of sawdust in his throat and went to the kitchen to brew more coffee.

Abby, left alone in the living room, began pacing. She finally stopped in front of Gibbs' front door, looking out into the velvet of the night through the window. She stayed over many nights before, but never noticed how dark the street was. Her eyes darted around, attempting to find a shadow of movement to focus on, but all she observed was inky blackness.

She also observed a presence behind her; she felt the heat of a torso inches from her back, and then she smelled the soap Tony used. She worried her bottom lip, totally consumed with anxiety that he would ask her to step aside so he could leave. What if he did? She didn't want him to leave, and yet, she wished Gibbs hadn't stopped earlier. What was going on with her?

"Hey, Abbs," Tony said in a low voice, his tone conversational.

She took a deep breath and was about to turn to face him when his hands at her hips stilled her movement.

"Tony?"

"Shh," he leaned in closer and whispered, "'Listen to them. Children of the night. What music they make.'" His lips ghosted the spiderweb tattoo on her neck, and he felt her shiver against him. When he pressed his lips to the tender skin, he felt the raised gooseflesh. "Are you cold, Abby?"

"No," she breathed, afraid if she spoke too loudly it would break the spell Tony was weaving around them. She tilted her neck to the side and let his shoulder bear the weight of her head.

"Is this ok?" he continued placing open-mouthed kisses along the tattoo. He had always wanted to do it, and part of him could not believe she was letting him.

"Very ok."

"Abby, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes." Her voice was still a whisper.

"Would you have let Gibbs kiss you?"

Abby tried to pull away and turn to face Tony, but he held her firmly in place. "That's none of your business, Tony."

"And yet, _I'm_ the one tasting your neck at the moment." Tony's mouth was against her ear. "Tell me, Abbs." He bunched her shirt up and slipped a hand beneath the fabric, feeling the heat of her stomach. Tony was more aroused than he could remember being in a long time. He desperately wanted her, but he had to know where she stood with Gibbs.

"Yes, Tony, I would have let him kiss me. And I would have kissed him back." Abby expected DiNozzo to step away from her, but he didn't. He brought his torso flush with her back, letting her feel his desire for her.

"Abby."

She nodded, afraid to say anything.

"Gibbs is back with the coffee."

That broke Abby out of the thoughts that whirled around in her head. Tony released her and it wasn't until he was halfway across the room did she trust herself to turn around. When she did, she saw Gibbs at the archway of his kitchen, the coffee carafe in his hand. The uninhibited ardor in his stare sent a shock of arousal through her. She took a deep breath and crossed the foyer back to the couch. Abby looked around for another place to sit; she really didn't want to have to pretend to pay attention to the television while she was between Gibbs and Tony.

For his part, Gibbs tried to keep his face neutral as he refilled their coffee cups. He had just stepped back into the room when Abby confessed she would've let him kiss her, and it was all he could do to not physically detach DiNozzo and haul her into his arms. If Abby had appeared to be in any kind of distress, he would have given his subordinate agent the mother of all head slaps, but Abby was visibly enjoying the embrace, even as she had been talking about kissing Jethro. The admission didn't seem to faze Tony at all.

Gibbs was not naïve about intimate matters, but he had never had to share a woman's affections with another man before. He knew his Abby led somewhat of an off-the-beaten-path lifestyle in general, but he wondered how far her spirit of adventurousness would go. When Tony released his hold on Abby and turned to head back to the living room, the two men communicated silently.

_I want her._

_So do I._

_I'm game to see where this goes. You?_

_Oh hell yes._

"Come sit, Abby," Tony patted the couch cushion in the middle. "We won't bite." He grinned wolfishly and added with a wink, "Much."

Abby shook her head, chuckling more from the nervous energy coursing through her veins than from Tony's corny joke. She sat down where he indicated anyway. If he was attempting to keep the atmosphere light, she would try to go along with it.

Gibbs settled in beside her, throwing an arm behind her along the couch. She nestled into him as she had earlier in the evening, taking comfort in his warmth and strength. After a few moments, just when she was getting control of her mind enough to focus on the movie, she felt DiNozzo's warm hand cover hers again. She looked over at him and he smiled and squeezed her hand in response.

She had no idea what was going on, but she sure liked it.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Mina was backed into a corner.

Dracula loomed over her, larger than life and eyes blazing with bloodlust.

Abby had scooted down so that her head rested against Gibbs' thigh and her feet were in Tony's lap. She wondered out loud, "I wonder what it would feel like to be bit by a vampire. Apart from, you know, the millions of germs in the human mouth." She grimaced. "Never mind, I think I answered my own question."

Gibbs and Tony stole glances at one another. Gibbs had mirth in his eyes and a smirk on his mouth. Tony's eyebrows raised and he smiled fully.

"Abbs, can you sit up? My leg is falling asleep." Gibbs straightened his leg and propped it against the coffee table for effect.

"Oh, sorry, Gibbs! Sure." Abby sat up, looking at Tony. "Your turn now." Just as she moved to lean against him, Gibbs grabbed her elbow.

"Not so fast. You asked a question." Gibbs was still holding her elbow. Abby's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Yes, and I think it is a question worth exploring. A scientific one, even." This from Tony, who Abby turned to with the same puzzled expression.

"What are you talking about?"

While Abby's focus was on Tony, Gibbs moved closer to her. When he spoke again, his lips were inches from her neck. "A vampire's kiss, Abbs," he licked a small patch of available skin, blew on it, and then covered the spot with his open mouth. He felt the reverberations of her moan when he sucked her flesh.

"Gibbs, please," Abby's hand was on the thigh she had been using as a pillow, except now she squeezed the firm muscles.

Gibbs allowed himself a few more exploratory sucks and one good nip before he pulled back. Abby's eyes were wide and dark, fairly screaming out her desire for him.

"I think it should feel more like this." Tony moved in and peppered the other side of her neck with gentle nips, his teeth grazing some spots and lightly biting others. He grasped the neckline of her shirt and gently moved the fabric aside so he could reach more of her shoulder.

Abby's head was spinning. She felt Gibbs' strong muscles beneath one hand, and she gripped Tony's neck with the other hand. Her eyes remained tightly closed, though; she was determined to feel and remember every sensation. Suddenly, Tony's teeth bit just hard enough to be painful and her eyes jolted open as she tried to move away.

"None of that, Abbs," Gibbs finger beneath her chin forced her to look at him. "How about another kind of kiss?"

"Jethro, please."

Gibbs wasted no further time, sweeping in to capture her sweet mouth with his. Her lips were plump and soft, and he cupped the back of her neck with his hand to keep her in place as his tongue invaded her mouth in a sweeping motion.

Abby tried to breathe, but Gibbs kept stealing the breaths she managed to take. Her tongue danced with his, and she tasted coffee and bourbon. Jethro swallowed Abby's yelp as Tony's hands were once again beneath her shirt, this time higher than her stomach.

"Arms up, Abby," Tony murmured. Gibbs released her so she could obey Tony's gentle instruction. A flush fell over her skin as the men stared at her. Her black bra made a dramatic contrast with the pale skin of her chest.

"Abby, I need you," Tony turned her so she faced him. He touched her cheek and moved in slowly, giving Abby time to pull away from his kiss if she wanted to.

She most certainly did not want to pull away, and she leaned in to him. Tony's kiss was different than Jethro's had been, but no less intense. He sweetly tasted her, teasing and gentle, over and over, until she was beyond thinking or reasoning. Tony deftly lifted Abby so she was straddling him. Abby's nimble fingers removed the shirt that he had been wearing. DiNozzo pulled Abby close to him so he could feel her heated skin, and they both moaned at the contact.

Abby sat up and began kissing Tony's neck, returning the bites and caresses of earlier. Then, another pair of hands was at her shoulders, wordlessly commanding her to stop. She obeyed Gibbs and straightened up, feeling him bend over so his lips touched her shoulder.

"Come upstairs, Abby," he whispered. Gibbs breathed in the scent that was Abby, feminine and strong at the same time, just like her. He watched her hands caress Tony's torso. As her fingers trailed down Tony's chest, she brushed his nipples, making Tony gasp and close his eyes. Gibbs hoped his interest appeared detached, but the truth was he was openly curious about the other man's reactions to Abby. The feeling was wholly unfamiliar to him and took him by surprise.

The man under the proverbial microscope looked to Gibbs. He grasped Abby's wrists to halt her movement, certain he would not be able to control himself if she kept touching him that way. He cleared his throat; still his voice was rough when he whispered, "Gibbs?"

Jethro cocked his head to the side. He wanted to give Abby the best night of her life. The first of many nights, he hoped. One corner of his mouth quirked upward. "Come on, Tony. You know where the bedroom is."

Gibbs nodded once to cement his invitation in Tony's mind, and then helped Abby climb off Tony's lap.

Abby's eyes were wide as she looked into Jethro's face. Her body hummed with desire, but part of her was worried that he would look at her differently once he allowed their interlude to continue. She bit her lip.

"What is it?" Gibbs cupped her face in the gentlest way he was capable of.

"I want you. I want Tony," she turned to the younger agent as he rose to his feet, "but I've never done anything like this before."

Tony put a heavy arm around her shoulder and caught her gaze. "You're beautiful to me now, and you will be beautiful to me tomorrow morning." He kissed the top of her head.

Gibbs moved in close to Abby. She put her hands on his chest. "Abbs, come upstairs." He took one of her hands and tugged, moving gracefully toward the stairs.

Abby felt Tony's hand, strong and reassuring, against her back as she let Gibbs lead them to his bedroom.

**Soo, this is where the story must needs end here on . The final two chapters are posted on The Writers Coffee Shop (the link can be found in my profile).**

**I'm almost finished with my latest Morgan/JJ/Reid fanfiction. Because of content, it will be available through The Writers Coffee Shop. BUT, plot bunnies ran amok over the past few weeks and so I will be offering up a new Sherlock/John/Molly fanfiction for your reading pleasure. Hopefully, I can get the chapters typed out (the draft is written down in an old-school notebook) in the next week.**

**As always, reviews make me so very happy and are so very appreciated!**


End file.
